Better Life
by lv63
Summary: 4 years post series: Lamb has rebuilt a friendship with Veronica that's even stronger than it was before he turned on her, but he wants more. He doesn't know if she feels the same way and she's not single but he knows he's the one for her.AU after 3x14
1. Prologue Better Than Cheese

**Better Life (1/?)**  
**Chapter title: Prologue/Better than cheese**  
**Rating: R, mostly for subject matter and language**  
**Summary: It's been 4 years since he almost died and in that time he's rebuilt a friendship with her that's even stronger than it was before he turned on her, but he wants more. He doesn't know if she feels the same way and she's not single but he knows he's the one for her and their friends agree.**

**Characters/Pairing: Lamb, Wallace, Veronica (Eventual Veronica/Lamb, mentions Veronica/OFC)**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1754**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the Lakers**

* * *

"So when are you gonna man up and make a move on V?"

It's comments like that, that make me go back over the previous 4 years and wonder how, but most importantly **why**, I'm in a bar with Wallace Fennel and not smacking him upside the head for suggesting such ridiculous things.

Ok, well maybe not **completely** ridiculous, but that's beside the point, we're men and we don't talk about that kind of stuff.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Fennel. Blondie and I are friends. There are, nor will there ever be, any benefits or perks involved, just friendly friendship, of the friendship variety. No 'moves' need to be made."

He's not buying it and just smirks over the rim of his glass.

"Sure Lamb, just friends. And that's why every time she's around you can't take your eyes off of her or talk right and you look like you might slit Colby's throat just for holding her hand."

I choke on my beer and nearly cover the table with it. It's not that obvious, is it? "In case you've forgotten I have brain damage, it's amazing I can form full words at all, let alone say them right. Not exactly my fault that I get tongue tied at times. And I want to slit his throat** all** the time, not just when he's next to her. And for that matter, you're not his biggest fan either I might remind you." Fuck, when the hell did he get to know me so well? Regardless of the friendship we've built over the past few years I still guard my thoughts like fucking Backup guards Veronica. Fennel needs to get out of my head, he's getting almost as bad as she is. I swear she can take one look at me and see everything, well almost everything, she still hasn't picked up on what Fennel obviously has and fuck I wish she would, it would make my disabled life a lot fucking easier.

Ok, so maybe disabled is the wrong word, prematurely retired might work better since it's not like I have a hard time getting around. But a disability package is exactly what I got when I woke up after taking that Louisville Slugger to the back of the head. The state gave me benefits for life, and good ones, full health, pension and a huge settlement. We're talking in the millions, apparently there had been a lawsuit, or three, on my behalf and I was officially set for life, hell my children's, children's, children would be set for life. I was able to move out of my crumby one bedroom and into a house in the 09er district with no mortgage because I paid in full. On top of my settlement, I get enough from the state each month that I have acquired more money just in my extra savings account over the last 4 years than I made working for the department for 9 years. I'm as cushy as Logan Echolls 'trust fund baby.' But that's not common knowledge of course, only a few really know that. Keith, Sacks, Veronica, Wallace and Mac are the only ones to be exact, the people who, believe it or not, I call my friends now.

When I first woke up I didn't remember anything. I lost about 6 years of memory and let me tell you it's a serious fucking shock when the cute little pigtailed blonde that you used to babysit walks into your hospital room as a, still little, but now 19 year old knock out blonde.

If I could have gotten my hand around my dick when she was gone I could have spent a fucking month jerking off just to the sight of her ass as she walked away. And that was a traumatic thought considering the fact that I'd know her since she was 10. Of course she was legal by that point and even though I didn't plan on doing anything about it, at least my daydreams weren't quite so unacceptable anymore. 10 years difference isn't as big of a deal when they aren't jail bait.

Veronica was quick to help with the memory reload and so were Keith and Sacks. And of course since the last thing I really remembered was having Sunday dinners over at the Mars' house every week and spending family holidays with them I didn't find it strange. But as the memory began to unhaze I was beyond shocked that they were there for me. Now its 4 years later and I still don't remember everything, but I remember enough and still haven't stopped apologizing. Veronica threatens me with her tazer every time I do, but smiles regardless, I know that my remorse for my dastardly deeds means a lot to her and she's apologized for a few things of her own doing as well.

After I was released they helped me move into my new house and Veronica and I rebuilt the friendship we'd had before everything went to hell. Mac warmed up to me pretty fast, it didn't take much coercing on Veronica's part to get her on board, but Wallace was another story and it was understandable. He'd been front row center for most of the clash between me and the Mars', but once he realized that I wasn't leaving her space anytime soon, he warmed up. He's actually become one of the best friends I've ever had and it's no longer strange for me to think that I'm sitting in a bar drinking beer and watching the Lakers with him by choice.

"Dude, wake the fuck up, I'm talking here."

"Huh?" I look over and he's waving his hand in front of my face trying to get me to pay attention.

"No daydreaming while the Lakers are on the screen, they deserve better."

I laugh and hold up my hands in surrender. "Sorry man. Guess I got distracted."

He laughs in return and downs the rest of his drink. "Distracted my ass, you were fucking fantasizing about your favorite petite blonde and I don't appreciate you having dirty thoughts about my best friend while sitting next to me. Save it for the shower Donnie boy."

I just roll my eyes and refocus on the screen. The Lakers are losing, and bad, which is just depressing since they had high hopes going into the season. So much for a championship this year.

I don't bother correcting him on his incorrect assumption about my so called dirty thoughts. But of course now that he's got me thinking about Veronica in the dirty sense that's all I'm thinking about. I don't know when it happened but at some point about 3 years ago I realized that the friendly feelings I had toward the Mini-Mars were anything but friendly, and not just in the 'I want to fuck her till she forgets her name' sense, no I'd figured that part out a long time before that, but in the 'I want to fuck her until she agrees to take **my** name and be the mother of my children' sense.

But I kept it to myself. She wasn't interested, I was positive and I wasn't willing to endanger the friendship we'd built. So I just tried to ignore it in public and live vicariously through my dreams.

Of course this was always a lot easier when she was single and not being pawed and molested by her latest boyfriend. She'd been through 5 in the last few years, none of them lasted long. They never measured up to her standards and even if they did, something always went wrong. One of them actually tried to get her to walk away from her friends who he found 'unsuitable' for her and that was the end of that.

But this current one, Colby, I knew he was trouble from the minute I met him. I just knew he was gonna be a pain in my ass, and ok, so maybe I'm jealous, but Wallace isn't too keen on him either and Mac, hasn't weighed in but she's made more than a few drunken jabs at his character. He's all hands and its drives us all crazy.

"What kind of a fucking name is Colby Jackson anyways? Last time I checked it was a type of cheese. Sounds like a washout wannabe from a 90's boy band if you ask me."

I hear a snicker and look over to see Wallace with a raised eyebrow and the patented Veronica head tilt. Fuck. Had I said that out loud? "A type of cheese?" Fuck, I sure had. "You know Lamb, you say you aren't jealous but if that's not jealousy, you have an interesting way of showing that you approve of him."

"I'm not jealous. I just think she could do better."

He laughs again and gets off his stool to head for the bar. "So do something about it. He's out of town for a week after Mac's party tomorrow and you've got plans with her on Friday. Stake your fucking claim already, Mac and I are tired of waiting. Plus, if you do it before June 15th I win a $1000 bucks and I'll remind you that I'm still a starving student." My jaw drops and I just stare at him as he continues. "What? You really think that nobody else knows? Please, we all do, we've all got money on it."

I don't need to ask to know who he means by 'all.' That would be him, Mac, Keith, Sacks and Alicia. I'm just dumbfounded and he rolls his eyes before retreating to the bar.

When he gets back I'm still sitting there shocked as hell and when he hands me another beer I practically down half of it. "Let's say that you're right." He smirks and I cringe, fuck, not helping my case at all. "I'm not saying that you are, but let's pretend. Why should I do something about it when we all know that she doesn't feel the same way?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment and then shrugs. "I don't know, if she had to choose between the two of you; I don't think that a 'block of cheese' has any chance of winning over a 'rack of Lamb'."

I laugh harder than I have in weeks and he just smiles.

And there you have it folks, proof that the Mars wit isn't just genetic, it's airborne.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review Please!**

**A/N: _I _mean no offense to anyone named Colby, with or without the last name of Jackson. It was just a named that i picked at random that fit with the joke. **


	2. PDA Public Displays of Annoyance

**Better Life (2/?)**  
**Chapter title: PDA - Public Displays of Annoyance**  
**Rating: R, mostly for subject matter and language**  
**Summary: It's been 4 years since he almost died and in that time he's rebuilt a friendship with her that's even stronger than it was before he turned on her, but he wants more. He doesn't know if she feels the same way and she's not single but he knows he's the one for her and their friends agree.**

**Characters/Pairing: Lamb, Wallace, Veronica (Eventual Veronica/Lamb, mentions Veronica/OFC)**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 3312**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic so far! i hope you continue to enjoy this story! **

* * *

_PDA - Public Displays of Annoyance_

"Step away from the artichoke dip Deputy. It's all mine and I'm not in a sharing mood."

A huge smile spreads across my face as I feel a tiny pair of arms circle my waist from behind and I turn in them to find my favorite tiny blonde hugging me with her head against my chest. I take in a deep breath, wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the top of the head.

"Sorry Mars, but I made it, so if I want some I can have some and nobody, no matter how small and sneaky is gonna weasel it away from me." And ok, so I didn't make it, but I did buy it and heat it up so it's pretty much the same thing.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Are you calling me short Deputy?"

I laugh, pull back and shrug. "Well, if the height fits." Veronica playfully smacks my stomach and I swear I have million butterflies doing kamikaze dives in my belly. "And I'm not a Deputy anymore if you remember correctly Mars, nor am I Sheriff. And I thought I was the one with memory issues."

Veronica smirks a little and moves behind me to grab a plate, she puts I swear half the dip on her plate and three huge hand fulls of chips next to it. I can't help but chuckle because I know that she'll not only eat all of it but she'll be back for seconds. "Aww Deputy Donnie, you'll always be a Deputy to me."

I lean back against the table a little and look down at her. From my vantage point and my height advantage I can see right down her shirt getting a full view of her cleavage and I have to stop myself from having a very inappropriate physical reaction in front of the 50 people currently milling around my living room. "Well as long as I'm your **favorite** Deputy I can live with that I guess."

She tilts her head and smiles again. "Of course, who else would be?"

A million comments begin swimming through my mind, but for the sake of self preservation and non-awkwardness I choose to change the subject. "So when did you get here?" Mac's party started a couple of hours ago and Veronica was late, I hadn't seen her come in and believe me, I've watching that door like a hawk. Ever since my conversation with Wallace yesterday she's been on my mind more than usual, which is a pretty amazing feat considering the fact that she on it about 95% of time in general.

She scrunches her face like she's thinking really hard and then answers me. "Ummmm… about 2 minutes ago."

"Going for the fashionably late entrance I see."

She snorts and laughs and it's probably one of the cutest noises I've ever heard. "I'd like to say so but it wasn't exactly my fault, Colby couldn't decide what to wear."

"What! You mean he doesn't come out of the shower looking like an Abercrombie and Fitch model?"

Veronica rolls her eyes but giggles a little. "You'd think so, but no….apparently looking like that takes work. More work than I ever put into it that is."

I know what she means, she doesn't take hours to get ready like most girls, whenever we have plans she's always ready to go the minute we planned and there's never any delays. "So he finally found the perfect combination I guess. Where is Colby 'roaming hands' Jackson anyways?"

She goes to reply and suddenly there are arms around her waist and she's being pulled back against Colby's chest. He nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck, **she** takes a bite of her chip and **I**…fight the urge to vomit on her plate.

"Oh look, we found him." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm, and disdain.

She gives me a look that says, 'play nice Deputy' and I know better than to go against her. But fuck, I really don't like him, don't understand what she sees in him and would really prefer that it was my arms around her waist. There I said it, I'm jealous, happy now?

Colby looks up with his mouth still attached to her neck and then pulls away and smiles. "Was I missing? Are we playing hide and seek? Because if we are there's something I'd love to hide and I have the perfect place for it."

Veronica looks at me like a deer in the headlights when one of his hands slides around her waist and promptly grabs her ass. She blushes 6 shades of red, is beyond embarrassed and hell, I'm embarrassed for her. She hates this, I know she does, why is she still with him?

I clear my throat and his hand moves back to her stomach but both his hands keep traveling south and getting dangerously close to the band of her ultra low rise jeans and I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit there and watch as he finger fucks her in my living room. He shouldn't even be touching her at all.

Deep breaths Don, deep breaths, just go with it, help her out a little, remind her of how cool you can be and how much you care. "You know Colby, some girls aren't so big on PDA."

He finally removes himself from her body and stands straight up. His stance is meant to intimidate me but I've got at least 4 inches on him and one of my biceps is the size of both of his put together, he's in ok shape, but scrawny regardless. "Some girls Lamb. Not **my** girl."

He emphasizes the **my** and I laugh at him before I can stop myself. Bullshit, she's my girl, well maybe not yet, but someday, hopefully. "Really? I've known her for 13 years and I'm pretty sure that when she gets that disgusted look on her face it's not because she likes being fondled in a room full of people."

He moves out from behind Veronica and steps right in front of me. "You trying to say that you know my girlfriend better than I do? She's been my girlfriend for 9 months. Maybe she just doesn't like it when **you** touch her in public. Ever think of that?"

I'm about the sock him in his pretty face when I feel someone grab the back of my shirt and Veronica steps in front of Colby, pushing him out of my personal space.

"Hey, calm down there boys, this is my party if any punches are to be thrown I get to call the shots."

I turn to see the person that the hand on my shirt belongs to and smile at Mac.

I put my arm around her and take a quick look at Veronica, she doesn't look happy, but doesn't look to be unhappy with me. She is however, looking at Colby like he's a fucking leper or something.

"Sorry Mac. Having fun?"

She smiles coyly at me and responds. "Well obviously more than you are. I'm leaving for six months and I'd really like it if my last memories of this place weren't a bloodbath."

Veronica breaks in then and agrees. "I second that. I don't know what's gotten into the two of you lately, but you need to just deal with it."

I have a feeling that I know exactly what had gotten into him. He feels threatened by me and that's a new development and a very exciting one at that. For 9 months he's paid me hardly any attention and now he's blatantly affronted by my presence. Veronica and I obviously have a very close relationship, something he apparently didn't realize until about 3 months ago when he graduated from Hearst and got a job making his schedule became less hectic. He started wanting more of her time, but he found himself in direct competition with me and our friends for her precious spare time, more often than not we won the battle and he didn't like it. Of course there was also the possibility that Wallace was right and maybe there was something I wasn't seeing.

I hold up my hands and laugh. 'Sorry Goldilocks, just a little testosterone overload, forgive me?"

Veronica narrows her eyes for a second, probably trying to figure out my angle on this and then smiles and hugs me tight and I make sure that I give her the full Don Lamb hug treatment. I crush her to my body making sure that she feels every inch of** me**, against every inch of **her** and kiss her on the forehead.

And then I look up and smile at Colby who looks ready to throw me into the refreshments table. He controls himself, but when I let go, he grabs her arm and pulls her to him into a very inappropriate kiss for anywhere outside of the bedroom. When he pulls back, he throws his arm around her shoulder and pulls her against his side. "I'm sorry too, sweetie. I'll make it up to you later."

I don't miss the slight gagging noise to my right, even as well as Mac tries to hide it and I laugh again. He really is threatened by me, it's plain as day.

It's awkward for a second or two before Mac speaks up again. "So how much are you guys going to miss me, huh?"

I'm about to answer when I see Wallace come up on the other side of her and pull her into a tight hug. "Enough to beg you not to go. Please don't leave me here with these fools; I don't know if I can handle them on my own."

Veronica gives him a look of mock disgust. "Gee papa bear, I didn't realize I was such a handful." And with that every single one of us breaks out into side splitting laughter.

Wallace is the first to get his voice back and she just looks indignant. "I'm sorry V, but really? Have you met yourself; do we need to do an introduction?"

"God guys, I'm not that bad."

Mac finally stands up straight her hand on her stomach and smiles, "Oh V, yes, yes you are."

She looks to me then, gives me her sad sack puppy dog look and I know that that I'm done for, no matter how right they are. "Doooonnnie?"

And oh, if that doesn't just melt my heart. "Come on guys, give her a break, it's not like she does it intentionally. She just seems to attract it unwillingly."

Mac and Wallace both roll their eyes at my comment and Colby just gives me a nasty look. But Veronica grabs my hand and squeezes. "Thanks Don, I knew you'd take my side."

Before I can reply Wallace jumps back in and even as I'm listening to him I can't tear my eyes from the arm that Colby has thrown over Veronica's shoulder. His hand keeps moving further down and closer to her body and my heart is practically seizing.

"Anyways V, I wasn't necessarily referring to just you, I was also thinking of Tweedle Dee and Dum here."

I don't hear what she has to say to that, because the only thing I can think about is the fact that Colby's hand is literally hovering over her breast and then suddenly a finger grazes her, her nipple hardens from the stimulation and I let out a choked groan before I can stop myself. When I look up Colby is staring straight at me, staring straight at her chest. He looks beyond triumphant and I really wish I still had my gun.

The others seem to be oblivious to this silent stare off, but Veronica shifts uncomfortably under his arm and when she crosses her arms in front of her chest I smile right back victoriously. It's like the perfect 'I told you so' and he just looks livid.

By this point I've lost track of the conversation and Mac says my name twice before I register it, when I finally look over they're all staring at me. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you were still taking me to the airport tomorrow."

I shake my head, trying to remove the vision of Veronica's hard nipple from my head and then smile. "Oh, yeah, of course it's…."

I'm about to finish when Veronica breaks in. "Thanks Don, I appreciate it, I'd take her but I have to take Colby early tomorrow morning and I don't really want to make two trips to San Diego in one day and Mac doesn't want to spend 8 hours waiting for her flight."

When she's done I finish my sentence and this time I address it to both of them. "Really guys, it's not a problem."

The awkwardness eases a little after that, but I still can't help but feel a little relieved by the fact that Colby obviously sees me as some kind of competition. As I'm replaying it all in my mind, wondering if there were any hints as to Veronica's feelings for me, I half hear part of the conversation. Wallace has just asked him where he's going and when he replies I let out a loud laugh. "I'm sorry, where did you say you were going?"

Colby looks at me like I'm insane and then repeats himself. "Home, to visit my family."

"Yeah, but where is your home?"

"Wisconsin."

At that point Wallace chokes on his beer and I can't help but laugh again.

"Isn't that, like dairy territory? Like the land of cheese?"

He is beyond confused and so is Veronica, but Mac seems to be aware of the joke and she and Wallace are giggling like crazy. "Yeah, why?"

I just shrug and smile. "Oh, no reason, I just didn't realize that Colby **Jack**son hailed from the cheese capital of the USA."

He still doesn't get it but that's the point where realization crosses over Veronica's face and she just shakes her head. "Oh Don Lamb, you are terrible."

I stop smiling and look at her seriously. "Oh come on now Veronica, you and I both know that you think I'm anything but terrible."

I can see through my peripheral vision that Colby is just waiting for her to lash out at me for my comment since that's probably what she'd do to him for telling her what she thinks, but she just shrugs and smiles. "Yeah, you're right." And the look on Colby's face is well worth the torture he put me through earlier.

After that we all spread out and by midnight everyone is heading out. At that point I haven't seen Veronica for over an hour and know that she'd never leave without saying goodbye, so I go to look for her.

I find her almost immediately out by the pool with Colby, and from the looks of it, things are not peachy keen in paradise.

"You need to get over it. He's my friend, has been for years and I care about him. He's not going anywhere." Veronica hisses at him.

But he doesn't back down. "Oh come on Veronica, you too are far from 'just friends.' Well at least in his mind. Don't tell me you don't notice how he looks at you. He wants you. It's fucking obvious. And I'm tired of it. You're with me and he needs to just step off."

Form the look on her face she seems to be contemplating his words. And she seems to be a little confused actually. "What the fuck are you talking about? He doesn't look at me in that way. You're just paranoid."

And that's about where the conversation takes a turn for the worse. His eyes grow big and his mouth drops open for a second. "I'm paranoid? Me? You've got more trust issues than every other girlfriend I've ever had put together. It took you a fucking month just to let me inside your fucking bra. And you're calling me paranoid."

Ooh too far buddy.

She is fuming and looks like she might pick up one of my pool chairs and hit him over the head with it at any moment. And I'm just ready to step in if he's stupid enough to lay a hand, or even a finger, on her. "Fuck you Colby! You know why we took things slow, I explained that to you." Yeah you stupid fucking prick, she was raped, give her a fucking break, you're lucky she lets you in her pants at all, is what I want to say, but I stay out of it. "And you said you understood, so unless you were lying, you know why I have a hard time trusting. You're just trying to stake a claim that you don't need to stake so you can look like a fucking man. You know, maybe it's a good thing that you're leaving. You obviously need to get your priorities straight."

She starts to walk away and Colby looks like someone has just punched him in the gut. When he finally seems to have digested her words, he moves forward, pulling her against him. "Wait! Are you breaking up with me? Please don't baby, I'm sorry. Give me another chance, I'll do anything. I love you."

Those last three words practically rip my heart out but I don't miss the fact that she doesn't say it back, not even when he cups her face and kisses her a few times. She's unresponsive to him at first and even when she relaxes, she's still angry as she finally responds. "I'm not breaking up with you, but you need to cool it, accept my friends or this isn't going to work."

He nods and kisses her again. "Ok, ok I'll play nice with Lamb, now let's get out of here, go back to your place and make up a little." And then he slides his hand down her side, over her hip and then upwards again until it closes over her breast and he's cupping her with his hand.

I'm about to turn and run in the opposite direction when I see her push his hand away. "Oh we're leaving alright, but you're going to your own home and I'm going to mine, you're not getting anywhere near lucky tonight."

I hide my laugh. That's my girl.

He looks like he's about to object, but seems to think better of it and just mumbles something under his breath.

As she walks away from him I step back inside and she crosses in front of me. When she sees me there she smiles and I beam down at her. Colby is hot on her heels and once he's in the patio door she turns smiles at me and gives him a cold look. "Oh, and for the record, Don is right. I fucking hate heavy PDA, and you're like a fucking leech most of the time."

Veronica gives me a huge hug and as she turns to leave she smiles again at me. "We still on for tomorrow?"

I nod. "Of course."

"Can't wait."

She continues on the way to the door and as Colby passes me, he gives me the nastiest death glare I've ever seen and I just smile.

His days in her bed are numbered and I know it. Even if I don't make a move he's definitely on his last legs where she is concerned.

I spend the rest of the night trying to decide if I should wait for her to dump his ass or just do it now. I still don't know how she feels about me, but I know how I feel about her and that's enough for me to consider taking the chance.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**A/N I'm not too sure how long this will be. i could end it after the next couple chapters but i really like this set up and i do have a plot idea to prolong it, so i guess we will see. Id love to hear your opinion!**


	3. A Little Less ConversationPlease

Better Life (3/?)  
Chapter title: A Little Less Conversation...Please  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: It's been 4 years since he almost died and in that time he's rebuilt a friendship with her that's even stronger than it was before he turned on her, but he wants more. He doesn't know if she feels the same way and she's not single but he knows he's the one for her and their friends agree.  
Characters/Pairing: Lamb, Veronica, OFC, mentions others (Eventual Veronica/Lamb, mentions Veronica/OFC)  
Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14  
Word Count: 1210  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars

I am sooooo sorry, I really thought I'd already posted this. Oops. Forgive me please. and just so you know, this chapter is about 98% smut...it was one long chapter buit i split it into two separate ones, i will post the second part in the next couple days. so enjoy. this is one of my favorite chapters I've ever written, this one was hard work but so worth it.

The chapter picks up the day after the party from chapter 2 and don't forget that this chapter takes place 4 years after the finale so veronica is 23/24 and not as inexperienced as she was in the series, which means that this would not necassarily be out of character for her and...its fiction anyways...

* * *

18 hours later and I still haven't made a decision about whether or not I'm going to out myself to Goldilocks. I have plans for dinner and a movie with her; or pizza and multiple episodes of South Park to be exact, but I'm just not sure I'm willing to risk it.

By the time I get back from taking Mac to San Diego and make it her and Veronica's apartment I've decided just to play it by ear. If she's in one of her cuddling moods tonight, like she often is on our movie nights, I'll just look closer and see if maybe Wallace had been correct.

When I get to the door and knock no one answers so I use my key and let myself into Veronica and Mac's apartment, formerly known as Casa de Mars. When Keith married Alicia 3 years ago he moved in with her and Mac took over his old room. Her and Veronica have been roommates ever since and I'd spent so much time over there since then that they finally just gave me a key. Veronica wasn't expecting me for another hour but I knew she wouldn't mind and Mac was away so I wouldn't be disturbing her.

When I walk into the living room I can hear water running in her room and smile at the thought of her in the shower. Sure, I have no personal knowledge of the playground that is Veronica Mars' body, but I've spent more than my share of time imagining it down to the shape and tint of her perfect little nipples.

Fuck, cool your jets Don. The last thing you need is for her to walk out here and see your soldier saluting her.

I laugh at my thoughts, take a seat on the couch and when the water shuts off I stand and make my way to her door to let her know I'm there. But I freeze almost immediately when I hear her voice.

"No, I don't have time for this Colby. Don's gonna be here soon and I need to get dressed…..Well I miss you too but that doesn't make time slow down and I don't…Well I'm sorry you're horny and alone but **I'm** not gonna be alone for much longer so you need to just…God, just hold on for a second."

I hear some rustling, I figure that she's getting dressed and then I hear Colby's voice over speaker phone. _"Come on baby. You didn't give me any before I left and now I'm gone for a week, just tide me over till I can come back and get a taste of the real thing."_

I hear her huff and I just know it's followed by an eye roll. A few more steps and I'm only a few feet from her door, its half open and I can see from her reflection in her full length mirror that she's standing in front of her bed, but I'm placed perfectly so that she can't see me. And I know I should leave, that I probably don't want to be present for what's about to happen, but my feet are just glued to the floor.

"Fuck, fine, just make it quick."

Colby laughs and I just want to reach through the phone and wipe the smug look I know he has off of his face. But I digress and behave myself and instead continue to watch her in the mirror.

"_So, what are you wearing?"_

I see the eye roll this time as she looks down and then very seductively says. "Just a towel."

I inwardly laugh because her body language is far from her tone of voice and the sweats and button up shirt, one of mine actually, are far from a tiny towel. I take some serious pride in the fact that not only is she wearing my shirt, but she doesn't seem to be too excited about the conversation she's having.

"_Take it off and lie down."_

She shakes her head and plops down on the bed setting the phone on her night table and resting one hand behind her head the other on her stomach; she doesn't remove a single piece of clothing.

"_You naked yet baby?"_

"Completely." Once again with the sexy tone and uninterested body language. God I love this girl. I mean...oh who the fuck am I kidding we all know it.

"_Good, I love it when those gorgeous tits are on display. I want you to touch them."_

Fuck, I want her to touch them too and just like that I get my wish, she half heartedly slides a hand inside her shirt which is barely buttoned past her cleavage and I can see her cupping herself under the fabric. She lets out a tiny sigh, closes her eyes and I take another step towards the door.

"_That's it sweetheart. Are your nipples hard?"_

She lets out a small 'yes' and I feel myself hardening in my jeans. Fuck, this is so wrong and I know I should leave, but fuck; my body has officially stopped listening to my head so I just continue to watch.

"_Mmm, good, I want you to tug on them, pinch them between your fingers nice and hard."_

I watch as she does just that, the fabric moving as she twist her nipple between her slender fingers and I have to hold back a groan as part of her breast becomes visible.

"_Does that feel good Veronica?"_

"Yeah."

"_What was that? I didn't hear you."_

"Yes, it feels good."

I hear him groan a little and I have to keep myself from being sick, this would be so much better if he wasn't on the phone. Fuck! What's wrong with me? I'm watching her play with herself and I'm wishing that I wasn't just watching her? Either way this was beyond acceptable. But yet my feet keep carrying me closer to the door and my eyes won't leave her arched back and parted lips.

"'_Fuck yeah, open your legs baby."_

I watch as her hips shift and her legs open slightly but her hand stays under the shirt.

"_Spread 'em wide little girl and touch your pussy."_

She ignores his request and continues tugging on her now completely exposed right nipple earnestly and then switches to the left one.

"_Do your fingers feel good?"_

She nods and I laugh to myself again. He can't hear you Veronica.

"_I can't hear you baby."_ Fuck, stupid son of a bitch taking the words right out of my head.

"They feel so good."

Her voice and her fingers on her tits have driven me near insane. I turn away for a second trying to regain my composure and actually contemplate opening the front door loudly, hoping that this torture will end, but once again my feet don't move.

"_Are you wet for me Veronica?"_

At those words my focus is back on her, horrifically hoping that she is indeed wet and hopefully naked.

When my eyes reach her body she's still clothed and her hand is still on her breast, but that's not what gets my attention. No, what gets my attention is the fact that she, is staring right at me.

to be continued...

* * *

thanks for reading! review please!


	4. Three is a Crowd

Better Life (4/?)  
Chapter title: Three is a Crowd  
Rating: NC-17!  
Summary: It's been 4 years since he almost died and in that time he's rebuilt a friendship with her that's even stronger than it was before he turned on her, but he wants more. He doesn't know if she feels the same way and she's not single but he knows he's the one for her and their friends agree.  
Characters/Pairing: Lamb, Veronica, OFC, mentions others (Eventual Veronica/Lamb, mentions Veronica/OFC)  
Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14  
Word Count: 2951  
Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!

and don't forget that this chapter takes place 4 years after the finale so veronica is 23/24 and not as inexperienced as she was in the series, which means that this would not necassarily be out of character for her and...its fiction anyways...oh and i really really love this chapter!

* * *

_When my eyes reach her body she's still clothed and her hand is still on her breast, but that's not what gets my attention. No, what gets my attention is the fact that she, is staring right at me._

* * *

I don't know when it happened, but at some point I ended up moving right into the open doorway of her room and I'm now in full view of her, her hands, and what her hands are doing. And instead of turning away or leaving I just continue to stand there in surprise.

And believe it or not, my body's obvious disregard for my well being isn't what surprises me, no, it's the fact that she isn't mad, she isn't hanging up the phone, her fingers are still playing with her perfect pink peak and she's smiling at me.

Well fuck, maybe she does want me...

I smile back and she sits up, leaning her back against the wall and before I know it, I'm a foot inside the door and only 10 feet from her.

We don't lose eye contact at all until Colby's voice breaks in. _"Veronica? You still there baby?"_

She smirks at me and answers him. "Yeah, I'm right here."

Fuck, and so am I.

"_You didn't tell me if you're wet or not?"_

Her face lights up, she looks straight at me, and when she speaks, she is **not** talking to Colby. "God, I'm so wet."

I take another step forward as I hear him groan and then stop dead in my tracks when her nimble little fingers begin unbuttoning her shirt, my shirt, fuck, that unneeded piece of clothing that is only in the way at the moment. When the last button is undone she opens the shirt and I find myself staring at the most perfect breasts I've ever seen, hands down, no contest.

I take another step and she squirms a little, still staring straight at me, and her smile is just daring me to come closer, so I do. I'm only 2 feet away now and close enough to where if I reach far enough, it would be my hands on her luscious mounds.

"_How wet are you baby? Tell me how wet you are for me."_

She smirks and my heart stops beating when her right hand slides down the valley between her breast and under the waistband of her sweats. Her back arches and I just know she's sliding a finger inside herself. My breath catches and I'm in the process of moving again when her voice catches my attention. "So wet, dripping wet." And then, once she has eye contact with me again she finishes her sentence. "I'm wet for you, only for you, always for you."

And I know for a fucking fact that she's not talking to Colby at all anymore, she is talking to me. I'm so fucking hard I could cut glass and those words are all the encouragement I need to close the distance and kneel beside her bed. When I place my hand on her stomach, she shudders and I thank god for finally giving me my birthday, Christmas and every other fucking wish I've ever had.

I splay my fingers over her skin and watch as her wrist twists under the band of her sweats and her eyes close momentarily as she lets out a low moan. "Ohhhh."

I lower my head, catch her erect nipple between my teeth and her eyes shoot open and she hisses. "Oh god."

I'm so mesmerized by her that I forget we aren't really alone until his voice echoes through the phone again. "_Fuck yeah baby, keep fingering yourself. Add another finger fast and hard."_

She does, and fuck if I don't want to rip those sweats off of her so I can see for myself. And just like that, I get my wish, because her free hand grabs one of mine and places it on the top of them.

I lean up and capture her lips, finally, and she sighs against my mouth, giving me the perfect chance for my tongue to gain access. I take it without thinking twice as I move my other hand to the other side of her sweats and slide them over her hips and down her legs.

She shifts a little when I pull them off of her feet and I break our kiss as I stand up next to her bed and survey her slender body. She looks better than I ever could have imagined and as I watch her fingers slide in and out of her visibly wet cunt I can't help myself from sitting at her feet and grabbing her knees. I spread her legs wider, completely opening her up to me and giving me an unobstructed view of her perfect pussy as she fucks herself slowly. I climb onto the bed completely, sitting on my knees and lean over her flushed body taking her lips again and palming her tits with my hands. She moans again and I hear Colby moan even louder. _"Fuck, shit, does that feel good, Veronica?"_

I pull back again and her response is breathy and short as I massage her breasts and her fingers pick up the pace. "Yes, oh god."

I hear him chuckle and I'm more than ready to disconnect this phone call.

I move my hands from her breasts to her shoulders and slide the shirt the rest of the way off of her so that she's finally completely naked and I just stare for a few moments. She smiles and then with the sexiest fucking tone I've ever heard from her, she says. "What would you do to me if you were here?"

Fucking shit. I close my eyes and get off the bed. It is so on and she is definitely not in any way talking to him this is all us now.

I pull my shirt over my head and her free hand is on my stomach instantly, leaving a trail of hot melt worthy skin every where it goes. She slides it slowly up and over my chest and then back down before grabbing my hand and placing it on my belt buckle.

I hear Colby growl a little and I just ignore him, he says a few things but none of it gets through to me, because all that matters is that Veronica is naked and I'm the one that's gonna reap the benefits of this bout of phone sex….and every bit of sex that enters her life for the next 60 fucking years if I have any say in it.

I unbuckle my belt and undo my jeans letting them drop to the floor and the minute I step out of them her tiny hand is cupping me through my boxer briefs and its all I can do to not fucking groan her name.

I hear nothing until. _"Fuck baby, if I was there you'd have four fingers inside of you; I'd help you fuck yourself until you screamed my name."_

She caulks her head and I know it's a fucking invitation so I get back on the bad in my previous position as she moves her feet and leans further against the wall. I lean in capturing her lips one more time and as I pull away she grabs my hand and sucks my pointer and middle finger into her mouth slowly. I feel my cock jump and when she lets them go I don't waste anymore time.

I slide my two saliva soaked fingers inside of her, joining hers and her body arches away from the wall closer to me and I crush my lips to hers as our fingers move in tandem. When she breaks away her chest is heaving and her eyes are locked on mine for a second before her eyelids begin to flutter. "Oh god, oh god!"

I smile and turn my fingers the opposite direction of hers right over her g spot and she just erupts in pleasure. Her body shudders and she starts panting. "Oh god! I'm cuming, fuck! Oh god!"

I hear Colby in the background_. "That's right baby girl, fucking cum all over my fingers."_

I laugh softly because it's not his fingers covered in her cum, its mine and fuck that's the way it should be.

"_Fuck baby, you want me to lick your pussy?"_

I look up to see an expression of pure lust on her face and the smile on mine is so big it would make Ronald Mc-fucking-Donald proud. "Oh god yes."

Once again directed at me and I do as I'm told.

I pull her fingers from her as well as my own, sliding hers into my mouth and licking them clean as she shudders and watches, and I groan at the exact same time Mr. Phone Sex does. She giggles and I can't help but laugh a little but Colby doesn't seem to notice.

"_You taste so good, I wish I was there, I'd bury my fucking face between your legs and not come up for hours."_

He's beyond correct, she tastes better than I ever thought someone could and I nod in agreement as she smiles coyly at me and I bend down to go to work on her soaking wet center.

I flatten my tongue against her wet folds and she arches again hitting her head on the wall when she falls back. So I grab her hips and pull her down till she's lying fully on the bed with my face between her thighs, my tongue moving inside her wet warm canal and she starts moaning and panting again.

Her hand comes down and touches the top of my head and I can tell she's being careful not to touch the indent at the back and when I look up at her, her eyes are focused on me and her other hand is rubbing her breast. I let out a low moan and she shrieks as I insert a finger and move my tongue to her clit flicking it with the tip. "Ahh so good."

"_That's right Veronica, harder; I want you to shove your fingers inside of you. Pretend it's me baby. Make yourself cum."_

I can hear Colby gasping on the line, barking out his imagined movements, but I ignore them and continue my own, slowly torturing her, smiling to myself because it's obvious even from just the words that my technique is so much better than his and she knows it too.

When I bite down slightly on her clit and curl my fingers inside of her she cums with a shout and I ride out her orgasm with her, my lips still attached to her sensitive nub.

As her breathing steadies I rise up and cover her body with mine, taking her lips and rubbing my boxer clad erection against her soaked center.

Both of her hands come down and grab my ass, pulling me further into her and I hide my gasp by biting her collar bone and she gasps loudly. "Uhh, ohhh fuck!"

"_Yeah that's right baby. Open those legs sweetheart I want inside."_

Oh my fucking god so do I. And apparently she agrees because as I suck on her pulse point her hands scramble to push my boxers down. I reach down, help her and then kiss her again hard.

"_God you're so fucking hot, I love your wet pussy baby, I love being inside of you, fucking you. Do you like it when I fuck you? Do you want me to fuck you hard?"_

My boxers gone, I press the tip of my dick against her entrance and she rises up, pressing herself against me. "Yes! Please fuck me hard!"

And fuck, I almost cum right there and when she tilts her hips taking an inch of me inside, I gasp. Her eyes meet mine and I kiss her passionately. When I pull back I keep her gaze and mouth the word. 'Condom?'

She shakes her head and mouths back 'the pill.'

My heart's beating out of my chest and I'm just dying. I'm barely inside of her and she's already so tight and hot that I almost can't stand it.

"_Whatever you want baby, if I was there I'd plow into you so hard you'd feel me for the next month. You'd never forget how I feel."_

Fuck, he needs to just shut the fuck up, I'm the one she's never gonna forget you fucking jackass, I'll die before I let it happen and I'm never gonna forget being inside of her.

When I pull out and thrust back fully inside of her she screams and I can't hold it in anymore, letting out a loud groan. Almost instantly we hear. _"Veronica? What was that?" _

But we don't stop, I keep thrusting and she grabs the phone. She's completely breathless and barely getting the words out as I barrel into her, finally exactly where I always should have been. "Oh my god, that was Back Up, Don's here I've gotta go sorry. " And just as she's hanging up she yells. "I'm coming!"

And she fucking does. Her walls squeeze me like a fucking juicer and it takes all my self control not to follow her over the edge.

With the phone off she tosses it across the room, wraps her arms and legs around me while attacking my lips and her hips meeting mine with every thrust.

I pull away from her lips, catch a nipple between my teeth and she screams my name. Finally screams **my** name. "Don! Oh god Don!"

I reach up again claiming her mouth, and then kissing every inch of her face and neck on the way back to her breasts. And as I get closer to climax we both begin to moan.

I can't control my words anymore and the truth just spills out. "Oh god Veronica, I've wanted you for so long. For so fucking long. I've fucking dreamt about this so many fucking times. For years baby, for fucking years I've wanted inside you. And you feel so fucking good." My words are driving her crazy and her nails are scratching down my back, and I'm positive that she's breaking the skin and I'm bleeding, but I don't fucking care, I'm inside of Veronica fucking Mars and nothing could ever be as good as this moment. "I'm never gonna leave now baby, you're mine. Forever. All fucking mine."

She twists her hips and I hit her cervix as she grabs my ass cheeks again. "Fuck! Oh god Lamb!"

"Tell me you're mine Mars. Fucking say it."

And she answers immediately. "I'm all yours Lamb, all yours. Always have been, I've wanted you since I was 14 years old. You're the only one that gets me off. Its thinking about you baby, just you."

And that's what does it; I reach between us to press on her clit and I get in two more hard thrusts before I'm spilling inside of her and pulling her into ecstasy with me.

I collapse on top of her, both of us sweaty and out of breath and her arms wrap tighter around me.

After I catch my breath I kiss both of her breasts, leaving a trail of wet open mouthed kisses back to her lips and kiss her softly.

After a few minutes of rest, I finally pull out and remove myself from her svelte body. I lie on my back beside her and she throws a leg over me and drapes her body over mine kissing me deeply as I hold her tight. "Well I don't know about you, but that's the best phone sex I've ever had."

I laugh, I can't help it. "Fuck, no contest there." She smiles at me and I run my hand through her hair. "Are you mad at me for spying?"

She blushes and smiles. "How can I be mad? You didn't come over here to spy on me and besides, you gave me what I've wanted for almost half my life." I chuckle and she nuzzles her face in the crook of my neck. "Did you mean what you said?" She asks softly.

I don't need clarification so I answer her right away. "Yes, every single word. It's you and me now kid, the way it should have always been."

She laughs and it tickles my throat and then she sits up straddling me and my hands cup her hips. "What took you so long? I was beginning to think you didn't want me. I've been waiting for you to make a move for almost 3 years."

Yep I'm a moron. I actually have to physically stop myself from smacking myself for being a fucking idiot. "I didn't think you wanted me. But a very wise person told me the other day to man up and make a move."

She laughs again causing her breasts to jiggle and I'm instantly hard again. "Ah yes, Wallace Fennel the voice of reason for the clueless population of Neptune." She rises up on her knees and leans over to kiss me.

"I take it he said the same thing to you."

"Well actually, he told me to be ready to get everything I've ever wanted."

I smile and move my hands to her breasts as she grabs my newly hard cock and places it at her entrance. "Really? How did you know what he meant?"

She smirks and tilts her head. "He reminded me that a block of cheese is nothing compared to a rack of Lamb." And then she sinks down onto me. "I have to say that he's right. You are beyond amazing."

I pull her down for another kiss and hitch my hips up hitting her cervix and making her moan. "So are you Mars, so are you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! review please!

A/N: This chapter stemmed from a conversation I had with Sweetpea2100 a few months ago about the central topic of this chapter ( phone sex obviously). I wrote this chapter after that conversation and then the fic itself followed. I hope to write more chapters after this one but as of now, this will be it. However, if I decide not to write more I will finish this fic with a short epilogue.


End file.
